Dark Light (album)
Dark Light is the fifth full length album by HIM released on September 23rd, 2005 in Germany and Finland through Helsinki Music Company and WEA International. International distribution came later on September 26th and for the U.S. on September 27th through Sire Records. This is the second HIM album to not feature Ville Valo on the cover. Instead, it features a high sky-scraper with a Heartagram on it submerged in a flooded body of water. The album charted at the #18 in both the U.K. and the U.S. It reached #4 in Germany. The first single released from the album was "Wings of a Butterfly," and the second single was "Killing Loneliness." Dark Light was the first Finnish album to sell gold in the United States. The Special Digibook Edition was released but was limited to 50,000 copies and included the track "The Cage." Also released was the Exclusive Heartagram Internet Edition, which in addition to including "The Cage," included the track "Venus (In Our Blood)." The Heartagram Internet Edition only produced 20,000 copies to be sold. The Japanese version of Dark Light also featured the HIM's cover of "Poison Heart," originally recorded and released by The Ramones. Recording History The album was originally supposed to be produced and mixed by Andy Wallace, but vocalist Ville mentioned that he made HIM sound too 'American' and he was promptly fired, hiring Tim Palmer with whom they had worked before on Love Metal and And Love Said No. The writing of Dark Light was inspired by a book written by Mette Newth called The Dark Light and a collection of ancient mythologies and religions (mainly Christianity). Songs including mythological references are "Wings of a Butterfly," "Venus (In Our Blood)," "Drunk on Shadows," and "In The Nightside of Eden." "Wings of a Butterfly" is a reference to a Greek myth in which two souls destroyed something beautiful to live forever, and "Venus (In Our Blood)" has the line "Venus denies your seven towers," referring to another Greek myth portraying hell as seven towers protruding from dark waters. In the song "In the Nightside of Eden," there is a line, "we decend to the circle number four," a reference to The Divine Comedy's adaptation of Hell, an adaptation that many mistake for an actual part of the bible. Several of the songs include easter eggs. In the exclusive bonus track "Venus (In Our Blood)," there is a little girl's voice speaking at the beginning, and in reverse the little girl says "Where are we going, Daddy?" There is backmasked voice at the end of "In the Nightside of Eden" and "Behind the Crimson Door", continuing their trend, has a whispering voice at the bridge of the song. Original Track Listing ---- # Dark Light # Behind The Crimson Door # Face Of God # Bound To Be Wrong # Killing Loneliness # Under The Rose # Forever Haunted # Wings Of A Butterfly # Night In Despair # Drunk On Shadows The original track listing had some other songs that apparently haven't been released in any other form. "Forever Haunted" was the original title for "In The Nightside of Eden." "Bound to be Wrong" and "Night In Despair" have never been released and you can also notice that "Vampire Heart" and "Play Dead" were originally not on it. Touring The album gained notorious radio air play and generated huge record sales upon release. Taking note of this the band started a World tour in support for Dark Light having stops in Europe, North America and the first performances in Australia and Japan. Track Listings Gatefold Vinyl LP 1 Side A # "Vampire Heart" - 4:46 # "(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:30 # "Under The Rose" - 4:50 Side B # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:29 # "Dark Light" - 4:31 # "Behind The Crimson Door" - 4:37 # "The Face of God" - 4:36 LP 2 Side C # "Drunk on Shadows" - 3:49 # "Play Dead" - 4:36 # "In The Nightside of Eden" - 5:40 Side D # "Venus (In Our Blood)" - 4:33 # "The Cage" - 4:18 # "Poison Heart" 3:44 Exclusive Heartagram Internet Edition # "Vampire Heart" - 4:46 # "(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:30 # "Under The Rose" - 4:50 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:29 # "Dark Light" - 4:31 # "Behind The Crimson Door" - 4:37 # "The Face of God" - 4:36 # "Drunk on Shadows" - 3:49 # "Play Dead" - 4:36 # "In The Nightside of Eden" - 5:40 # "Venus (In Our Blood)" - 4:33 # "The Cage" - 4:18 Japanese Release # "Vampire Heart" - 4:46 # "(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:30 # "Under The Rose" - 4:50 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:29 # "Dark Light" - 4:31 # "Behind The Crimson Door" - 4:37 # "The Face of God" - 4:36 # "Drunk on Shadows" - 3:49 # "Play Dead" - 4:36 # "In The Nightside of Eden" - 5:40 # "Poison Heart" 3:44 Special Digibook Edition # "Vampire Heart" - 4:46 # "(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:30 # "Under The Rose" - 4:50 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:29 # "Dark Light" - 4:31 # "Behind The Crimson Door" - 4:37 # "The Face of God" - 4:36 # "Drunk on Shadows" - 3:49 # "Play Dead" - 4:36 # "In The Nightside of Eden" - 5:40 # "The Cage" - 4:18 Regular Edition # "Vampire Heart" - 4:46 # "(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:30 # "Under The Rose" - 4:50 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:29 # "Dark Light" - 4:31 # "Behind The Crimson Door" - 4:37 # "The Face of God" - 4:36 # "Drunk on Shadows" - 3:49 # "Play Dead" - 4:36 # "In The Nightside of Eden" - 5:40 Album Credits * Starring Burton, Gas, Linde, Migé & Valo. * All music and lyrics written by Valo. * Produced and mixed by Tim Palmer. * Recorded by: Mark O'Donoughue. * A & R: Michael Goldstone * Recorded at: The Paramour Mansion, Los Angeles, CA. * Assisted by: Dave Starr. * Mixed at: Electric Lady Studios, New York, NY. * Steef Van de Gevel. * Mastered by: Stephen Marcussen. * Production coordinator: Cindi Peters for Worlds End (America) Inc. * Management by: Hinterland Inc. Seppo@Heartagram.com. * Sire supporting cast: Seymour Stein, Craig Winkler & Brie Greenberg. * Art directors: Matt Taylor, Ellen Wakayama & Valo. * Cover design: Matt Taylor & Sonny Gerasimowicz. * Band photograph: Ralf Strathmann. * Canine protection: Oberon, Sam, Ajax, Daisy, Cassius & Mary. Notes Exclusive Heartagram Internet Edition * This is limited to 20,000 copies and comes in a tin case. Included is a certificate of authenticity with pre-printed autographs and a mini-flash light cased in a velvet bag that shines the Heartagram. Special Digibook Edition * This comes in a book casing along with 28-pages full of lyrics, sketches and text. * The writing credits on the back are mocked up to look like credits on a movie poster. Also it is jokingly claimed to be presented in 6.16 surreal sound. * A few of the songs have hidden sayings and sounds on the tracks. External Links * Dark Light releases at HIM CD DATABASE Category: HIM albums